Aftermath of the attack, pts 1-3
by Librarian29
Summary: Barba shows tenderness and allegiance to Benson in the aftermath of her violent attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Manhattan Sex Crimes prosecutor Rafael Barba picked up his cell phone with his left hand. His right hand held a steaming cup of coffee. "ADA Barba," he answered.

"Counselor, this is Nick Amaro. I've got some really bad news. Amanda and I are at Olivia's apartment. She's been raped and beaten and we're sure it was William Lewis. He left his legal aid attorney's card on the counter and the rooms are littered with the same evidence he left at Alice Parker's place. Cassidy is here, too. Both of them are unconscious and we're waiting for the EMTs and Forensics. Thought you'd want to know right away."

Barba tried to gather his thoughts. He sat down heavily at his desk. He felt ill. Would there be no end to the suffering this socioopath had wrought?

"I'll be right over." He jotted down the address Nick gave him realizing that Benson lived only a few blocks from his own apartment. And both of their places were near this office on Hogan Place. He stood, rolled down his shirt sleeves and grabbed his jacket. Then reconsidering he sat back down at his computer. He quickly searched for the Legal Aid website and dialed their number.

When the receptionist answered he demanded, "this is ADA Barba. I need to speak to Vanessa Mayer immediately."

When she came on the line he skipped any pleasantries "Do you know where William Lewis is? I'm on my way to Detective Benson's apartment. She's been raped and her boyfriend has been beaten. Both are unconscious."

"Oh my God," she said. "But how do you know it was him?" she asked still fully supporting her client.

"Because he left your business card on top of a pile of bloody torture instruments: cigarette stubs, hangers… I'll call you later. The police need to find him before he commits any more violence." He disconnected the line.

Barba exited the taxi and quickly paid. He noticed three police cars and and two ambulances on the street. Uniformed officers stopped him at the building's entrance and he produced his court badge. They let him pass and he headed up the stairs. He was met at Olivia's door by Amaro. Amaro put his hand on Barba's chest to stop him.

"Counselor, this is a really bad scene- just want to warn you. When it's one of our own we…" his voice cracked. Barba pushed past him and saw pans of water on the stove. The kitchen counter was littered with cigarettes, drugs, and bent hangers.

He turned around to see EMT personnel wheel out Brian Cassidy. It must be Cassidy, he thought, although the man was hardly recognizable with a bloody gash on his forehead, missing teeth and a broken nose. Gazing around the apartment he asked Amaro, "Is Olivia still here?"

Nick pointed to one of the doorways. "In there."

Barba walked into the room and stopped. His eyes widened and he let out an audible sigh. Two EMTs were huddled over a naked Olivia cutting off electrical cords that had bound her to her bed posts. There was blood everywhere.

Rollins came over and grabbed his arm. Her eyes were red and she was sobbing. "We should have known he would try something like this. We could have stopped him."

Barba awkwardly hugged her. He put his hand on her head. "It's not your fault. Not any of you. And we're going to get him this time and put him away for good," he grimly promised.

When one EMT moved and wheeled the stretcher closer to the bed Barba saw dozens of cigarette burns on Olivia's body. Her right arm appeared to be at an awkward angle. It's broken, he thought. But her face was spared unlike Cassidy's. No burns or cuts marred her good looks.

Nick stayed behind to work with the forensics team. Barba got into the unmarked car with Rollins, neither one of them able to speak on the short ride to the hospital. They were met in the emergency room by Captain Cragen and Fin.

Several hours later just after Amaro joined the group an ER doctor came out to update them on Olivia's condition . "We've set Ms. Benson's fractured arm. She's on intravenous antibiotics and we're treating the various burns. She may require plastic surgery at some point. She's been given the morning after pill and we'll do an AIDS test. The internal damage from the rape will take a while to heal, but on the whole she is lucky the injuries were not life threatening. The other officer…" he looked questioningly at the squad.

"Cassidy" interjected Rollins.

"Yes, Cassidy," said the doctor. "He's in really bad shape. He sustained multiple blows to the skull. We're keeping him in an enduced coma. We may have to operate. Does anyone have contact information for him? His family really should be here."

"I'll notify 1PP," answered Cragen, "they'll know his next of kin."

"When can we see Olivia?" asked Rollins.

"She's been conscious off and on but I'd like her to rest for a while. In a couple of hours one or two of you can sit in the room. When she wakes up don't tire her."

Barba looked around at each member of the squad. It's taken a while, he mused, but now he really felt like part of this team.

He stood up, removed his jacket revealing his pink and purple striped suspenders.  
"We'll be here a while," he said. " I need some coffee. Anyone else want some?"

**Part 2**

It had been several hours since Olivia had been moved to a private hospital room. Rollins and Barba were sitting in two chairs by her bedside. Cragen, Amaro, and Fin had gone back to the squad. Amaro would take Rollins' place in a few hours. Barba insisted on staying.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Can I get you something? A refill?" Rollins smiled indicating his coffee cup.

"Sure. Black. Thanks," Barba responded.

Olivia's eyelids fluttered and she gradually opened her eyes.

"Do you know where you are and what happened?" Barba asked as he approached her bed.

She glanced at her left arm with the intravenous line, then at her right arm in a cast.

She nodded. "Hospital. Lewis raped me," she spoke hoarsely. "Can I have some water, please?"

"OK, OK," he spoke slowly in that thoughtful familiar way. He picked up the water cup, removed the stick with the spongy end and moistened her lips.

"Cassidy?" she asked.

Barba frowned. "He's here, Olivia, upstairs. But his condition is very serious. They might have to operate. "

Rollins returned followed by a doctor. The doctor asked Barba and Rollins to give Olivia some privacy and he pulled the curtain around her bed. He spoke to her at length about her injuries and treatment.

The doctor pulled aside the curtain and spoke. "So you will probably be released tomorrow around noon. I don't want you to be by yourself. You'll need to stay with someone for a few days or go to a rehab facility."

Rollins spoke up. "She can't go home. Her apartment is a crime scene. Then it'll take a while to be cleaned." She remembered the blood, the broken furniture, the torture instruments she had seen littering Olivia's place. "She can come home with me," she offered, "but I have only one bedroom and I haven't replaced the couch that my sister…."

Barba interrupted. "Olivia, no argument. I have a guestroom. You're coming home with me. I insist."

**Part 3**

Barba's dreamless sleep was broken by screams. He didn't know what the sounds were or where they originated . He sat up in bed and realized the screams were coming from Olivia sleeping in his guest room. She must be having a nightmare. He turned on his bedside lamp and slipped out of bed reaching for his eyeglasses. He retied his pajama bottoms as he hurried down the hall. Passing a mirror he saw his hair sticking up in uneven spikes. He smirked at his image.

He turned the wall switch on and saw Olivia thrashing about in the double bed. Her feet were caught in the bedclothes she had tried unsuccessfully to kick off. Her screams had turned into soft moans. She was flailing her arms from side to side. Barba tried to hold onto her hands but she pushed him away and almost knocked off his glasses. He gently shook her shoulders.

"Olivia, wake up. It's all right. You're safe. You're safe."

She opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily.

It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and to recognize him. She finally stopped moving.  
"Barba," she whispered. "It was like being raped all over again."

Barba untangled her feet. She sat up. When he turned to get her a glass of water from the bedside table she grabbed his wrist and begged "Rafael, don't leave."

"I'm not leaving, Olivia. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he calmly assured her. He pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"Will you hold me?" she pleaded.

"Of course," he replied.

He removed his glasses and turned off the light. A nightlight faintly illuminated the room.

Barba lay on the bed next to her. He lifted Olivia slightly and laid her head on his chest. Her long damp hair tickled his naked skin and made him shiver. He began to lightly stroke her hair. He remembered how his mother had done so to soothe him when he was ill as a child.

"Try to sleep, Liv " he urged.

Olivia regarded Barba with curiosity. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Rafael."

"I usually wear contact lenses," Barba admitted smiling. "You know how vain I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4, Aftermath of the attack

Barba spent the rest of the night holding Olivia so that she felt safe physically and emotionally. Her head rested comfortably on his chest, but by now his left arm felt numb from lack of circulation. He opened and closed his long fingers but he didn't want to disturb her. She needed to get a good sleep, he thought, after her violent nightmare.

The July sun was shining through the sheer curtains. Olivia began to stir. She lifted her head slightly to look at the alarm clock radio.

"Barba," she murmured, "it's 6:30. Don't you have to get ready for work?"

He yawned, marveling that she switched back and forth calling him 'Barba' sometimes, then the more familiar 'Rafael' other times. He didn't realize that he did the same thing, interchanging 'Benson' with 'Olivia,' and now occasionally 'Liv.'

"Olivia, it's Saturday. I may need to go into the office later for a few hours to begin prepping a new case, but we can sleep a little longer. But I gotta move. I've been in the same position too long." He started to pull his left arm out from under her, causing her to turn over and drop her "casted" arm between his legs.

He found himself become aroused from this intimate contact. He didn't want to offend Olivia. After all, she was involved with Cassidy who was still in a coma, gravely injured. And more importantly, she had been traumatized by the recent rape. _What was I thinking_, he asked himself. _I just wanted to hold her, to comfort her_.

Barba clumsily pulled away from her but it was too late. The color drained from his face.

"Uh, uh, I, I'm so so sorry, " he apologized, his usual cool and professional demeanor having vanished.

"Don't be embarrassed. Any male could have that reaction." She hesitated. "But… aren't you gay?" she asked recalling his flashy wardrobe, especially the gaudy suspenders and his love of pink shirts.

Barba took a deep breath.

"I have had some same-sex relationships," he slowly admitted, "but I do enjoy the company of women, also. He started to sit up. "I'll go back to my room," he said awkwardly. He seldom tolerated self-pity and this situation was confusing him.

"No, Barba, just lie next to me," she commanded as she clasped his hand and extended her fractured arm so that the cast lay between them.

Olivia glanced askance at his erection. She abruptly changed the subject. "Could you take me to the hospital later to see Cassidy?" she requested, "that is, if it doesn't interfere with your case work."

"I'll make time to bring you," he promised her, grateful for this new topic of conversation. "Let's get some more sleep."

Olivia fell back to sleep almost immediately. Barba lay awake much longer ruing his earlier conduct and conflicted about impulsively confessing his sexual history.

They finally awoke about 9AM. "I'm going to throw on some clothes and pick up coffee and bagels. How does that sound to you, Liv?" Barba proposed.

Olivia smiled and simply replied, "Delicious, Rafael."


	3. Chapter 3

Barba returned home late in the afternoon. Even though it was Saturday he had dressed in a suit and tie to go to One Hogan Place. He put down his briefcase and hurried into his bedroom to change into a plaid shirt and khakis before joining Olivia in the living room.

"Ready?" he asked.

"What do I say if Brian's mother is there?" she asked. "He was hurt in my apartment trying to protect me. Will she blame me?"

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way. You said you've met her several times, that she was very gracious to you, correct? You and Cassidy are both victims. Lewis is the perpetrator, isn't he?" he asked, his questions sounding like a cross-examination.

Barba helped Olivia down to his building's garage. She winced as she lifted her left leg into the passenger side of his red Prius. She was slowly recuperating from her attack – pain pills helped a  
little- but she was bothered by the cuts and burns on her arms, legs, and chest. She had confided to Barba that even the fabric of her T-shirt and soft sweat pants irritated her skin. Despite the 90 degree heat she wore a long sleeve sweater to cover her arms.

Barba's cellphone rang and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. "ADA Barba," he answered. "Yes, she's here," he said as glanced at Benson. He frowned. "No, later would be better. OK. I'll tell her." He hung up. "That was EADA Cutter. He wants to talk to you. And he'll be assigning another ADA to the case, maybe from Westchester or Brooklyn. I'm too close to you and Cassidy. He doesn't want me on the case."

The ride passed in silence until they arrived at the hospital and entered ICU. Olivia walked into the glassed-in room, while Barba waited outside. He was relieved when he saw a gray-haired woman approach Olivia and give her a hug. Brian's mother then walked out of the room and over to Barba.

"I'm Ruth Cassidy and you are…?" she looked at him questioningly.

"I'm Rafael Barba, the Assistant DA," he answered and extended his hand. "I'm so very sorry about Brian."

"Oh, you brought Olivia. Thank you for taking care of her. She's such a nice girl. How is she doing?"

"Healing physically, but mentally it'll be a slower process."

She looked wistfully into the room where Olivia was now sitting beside Cassidy's bed. Olivia appeared to be talking to the comatose patient.

"My son's condition is the same, his doctors say. We hope he'll awaken soon so they can tell if he has brain damage."

A few minutes later Olivia came out of the room, her eyes red and swollen. She said goodbye to Mrs. Cassidy and took Barba's right arm. "Let's go."

In the elevator Barba bit his lip and scowled as he often did when trying to make a decision.  
"Are you hungry?" he eventually inquired. He was always ready to eat. "Are you up for going to a restaurant?"

"I'm not ready," she said.

"Okay, Okay then," he said, "but I'm not going to subject you to my cooking. You might have to arrest me after eating anything I try to make. We'll pick up some takeout and head home."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for being such a good friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 6

"What do you want to eat?" asked Rafael as he opened the car door for Olivia.

"Whatever you like," Olivia answered indecisively.

"Would you like to try Cuban food? I grew up on Cuban dishes. My parents escaped from Cuba before I was born. There's a small Cuban restaurant around the corner from my apartment. Or… would you rather get Chinese or Italian?"

Before she could answer Rafael's phone rang. She could tell from his conversation that it was one of the SVU team. Finally he said, "Olivia's right here, Amanda, let me ask her."

"Amanda would like to come over to see us. She has some new information about the search for Lewis. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine," Olivia replied, heartened that they might be closer to locating and arresting Lewis.

"Can I ask her to join us for supper?" Barba inquired. Olivia nodded.

"Rollins, come on over now and eat with us. We're just stopping for takeout. Cuban food?" he looked at Olivia who nodded again. "No, no, it's no trouble. Well, if you insist you could pick up some beer."

Barba and Olivia returned to the apartment each carrying a large shopping bag. Olivia was certain that Barba bought too much food, but he had said he wanted Benson and Rollins to try several of his favorite dishes. Then again, if there were leftovers, they would never go to waste in Barba's kitchen!

They unpacked the food: eggplant dip and plantain chips for an appetizer; lechon con mojo and ropa vieja for entrees with lots of extra rice, beans, and fried plantains; and coconut flan for dessert.

Amanda entered Barba's apartment and handed a six-pack and two limes to Barba who looked at them with approval.

"Nice place," said Amanda as she gazed at the elegant living room furnishings. She shivered a little when the apartment's cool air hit her. "I wish I had air conditioning in my stifling apartment." Barba raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Amanda walked towards Olivia, intent on giving her a hug. Barba caught Amanda's eye and subtly shook his head. He had noticed that Olivia had flinched in discomfort when Cassidy's mother had embraced her at the ICU.

Olivia sat down tentatively on a leather loveseat, and Barba indicated that Rollins should sit next to him on the couch opposite Olivia.

"Liv, how are you doing? Everyone sends their best. Fin and Nick are fighting and Munch is espousing a new conspiracy theory. The captain has been over at 1PP for lots of meetings."

Olivia smiled. "I'm getting better. Thank everyone for the beautiful flowers." She indicated the large arrangement on the dining room table.

Pleasantries over Rollins launched into the main reason for her visit.

"Well, since Mayer seemed so tight with Lewis, put up his bond and all, we naturally put her Brooklyn apartment under surveillance. I don't mean us, SVU. The chief of detectives took the investigation out of our hands. But the assigned detectives have been good about keeping us in the loop. Plain clothes have followed Mayer for the last few days. Nothing until this morning when she bought a throwaway phone. She walked to a park and spent about twenty minutes on a call. Then she went to an ATM and drew out a considerable amount of cash. They think she may be planning to meet Lewis soon, but she went to the gym this afternoon and then back to her apartment. As far as we know she's still there."

Barba frowned and crossed his hands on top of his head. He seemed reflective. "I've seen this before, a charismatic sociopath like Lewis manipulating a naïve defender. A few years ago a legal aid attorney down south helped her client break out of prison. But Mayer's not naïve."  
He hesitated. "If she does help him she'll certainly be charged as an accessory."

Barba suddenly jumped up startling both Olivia and Amanda. "Well detectives, I think we should eat our dinner before it gets cold. And I'm dying for a cold Dos Equis. Come into the kitchen and I'll tell you all about Cuban food and my mother's cooking!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 7**

Yawning noisily, Olivia tied the belt of her bathrobe and padded down the hall to Barba's kitchen. She caught the wonderful aroma of coffee brewing. Barba stood at the island eating leftovers from Saturday night.

He looked up and smiled a little sheepishly before turning down the volume on his MP3 docking station. "Good morning, detective." he said teasingly.

"It's 7 AM," Olivia exclaimed, _scrunching_ up her nose in disgust. "That food was great the other night, but how can you eat it cold for breakfast today?"

He handed her a mug of steaming coffee, then he lifted up a forkful of fried plantains. He held it in front of her for a second then brought it up to his mouth.

"Siempre delicioso, Liv," he said savoring the bite.

Olivia reached over and flicked some crumbs from his designer suit's lapel. _How does he look so_ _polished this early in the morning?_ she thought. _Striped shirt, colorful tie, and probably coordinating suspenders under his jacket._

"Can't have you appearing in court looking messy, Counselor!" She smirked. Barba raised his eyebrows in surprise.

He took several more sips of coffee, then returned the leftovers to the refrigerator. He grabbed his leather briefcase from the kitchen stool.

"I'll be back at 3 to take you to your doctor's appointment, then…."

"That's not necessary. I appreciate your offer, but I can call a taxi," she interrupted him.

"Lewis is still on the lam; he's dangerous and unpredictable. I 'm going with you. Don't argue," he ordered as he left his apartment.

She read through the New York Times Barba had left on the counter. Then she placed the mugs in the dishwasher and walked towards the guestroom to shower. When she was dressed she walked back out to the living room just as Barba's phone rang. She had not yet replaced her own cellphone that had been destroyed during her attack.

_Probably Barba calling_, she thought.

"Hello, darling! Have you missed me?" It was William Lewis. Shocked to hear his mocking voice, she grabbed onto the arm of the couch and sat down.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I'm going to finish what I started in your apartment. You and your damn protector Barba will find out soon enough. Can't wait to see you both!" he said menacingly and hung up.

Olivia quickly dialed the SVU number. Amaro answered.

"Nick. It's Olivia."

"How're you doing, Liv?' he asked. "Amanda said she had a nice Cuban dinner with you and Barba. I'm jealous," he laughed.

"I'm fine, Nick, but Lewis just called me on Barba's landline. He probably used a throwaway phone, but do you want to try and trace it?" She recited Barba's number.

"Sure, Liv, but you do know I have to report this to the investigating team? We have orders not to interfere or get involved. Those detectives will probably want to talk to you."

"Thanks, Nick. See you soon," Oliva said and cut short the conversation.

She next dialed Barba's cellphone hoping that he was not yet in court, where he would be unavailable for hours. He answered immediately.

"Hello, Liv, what can I do for you? I'm just climbing the courthouse steps," he said with exaggerated heavy breathing.

"This is serious, Barba. Lewis just called on your landline and threatened both of us. "

"What? How did he know where you were? Did you notify…" he began as he stopped walking and leaned against one of the massive columns.

"Yes, I called Nick . He'll let the other detectives know and maybe they can trace the call."

"What exactly did that prick say?" asked Barba slowly. Olivia heard the rage in his voice and imagined that intimidating glare he so eloquently mastered when angry.

"He asked if I missed him and when I asked what he wanted, he said 'You and your damn protector Barba will find out soon enough.' Then he said something about finishing what he started. So be careful."

"Maybe we should arrange a protective detail for you now."

"I'd feel safer if I had my gun. Lewis took it away from me, didn't he? You don't have a gun in the apartment do you?" she queried.

"Haven't felt the need for one," he replied.

The outside doorbell rang.

"Rafael, someone's at the door," Olivia said.

"Don't hang up. I'm staying on the line until you find out who it is."

Benson pushed the speaker button and asked, "Who is it?"

"Detectives Parker and DeRosa, Detective Benson. We heard Lewis contacted you."

She unlocked the outer door and returned to her call with Barba.

"It's those other detectives working on the case."

"Okay, that makes me feel better. Just make sure it really is them before you open the door. And ask them about protection. I'm almost late for court - see you at 3," he ended the call.

_Thanks, mom_, she thought as she peered through the peephole.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 8

Olivia walked to the door trying unsuccessfully to reach inside her cast to relieve an incessant itch. She peered through the peephole at the detectives' ID badges. The older detective looked familiar, but she had never seen the younger one. She unlocked the door and led them into the living room, pointing to the couch with her broken arm. The detectives introduced themselves and sat down. Parker, the senior of the two, was balding and looked like he had slept in his suit. DeRosa was young, a snappy dresser,but not as elegant as Barba, she thought.

"Nick Amaro called you?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Parker. "He said William Lewis had telephoned here. What did he say?"

"He threatened me and ADA Barba," she responded. "Nick passed on Barba's phone number so you can try to trace it, didn't he?"

"It's being done as we speak, but Lewis is probably using a throwaway cellphone. What exactly was the threat?"

"When I asked what he wanted, he said he was going to finish what he started in my apartment and that Barba and I would find out soon enough," she explained.

"What do you think he meant by that?" DeRosa asked, frowning and straightening his tie.

"I think he would like to continue torturing me and then start on Barba with the same M.O. - hot brands and cigarette burns. I don't know if he planned to kill me in my apartment when he finished the torture- he had a gun. But he was interrupted when Cassidy came to the apartment," Olivia said.

"I heard Cassidy tell Lewis that SVU detectives were on their way to check on me and I guess that was when Lewis hit Cassidy with his gun and left the apartment. I was tied up in the bedroom on the edge of losing consciousness," She grimaced, remembering the pain and her helplessness.

Parker leaned forward. "Okay, detective, we're going to put a man on this building," he said.

"Do you think I can get a gun?" Olivia asked. "Lewis took mine."

"I doubt it, detective," answered Parker. "They won't let you have a weapon until you're cleared for duty."

The detectives said they'd be in touch and left. Unnerved Olivia selected a true crime book from Barba's large eclectic library, but put it down when she realized she was reading the same paragraph over and over again. She watched a TV talk show while she ate some of the leftover Cuban food. Then she lay down on the couch and soon was asleep. When she awoke she glanced at Barba's DVR and saw it was already 3:25. Her doctor's appointment was at 4 and Barba had said he'd be home by 3.

_Where is he_? she wondered. She telephoned his office and was told by one of his assistants that he had come back from court and left at 2. He should have been here by 2:30, she thought. She tried his cellphone.

"Barba, where are you?" she demanded, beginning to worry.

"He can't talk now, darling." It was the taunting voice of William Lewis. "He's all tied up!" She flinched at his insane laugh.

"Liv," she heard Rafael yell, "he's got Vanessa, too. Don't do what… "

She heard a low moan, two slaps, then a scream coming from the phone. She staggered and put out her hand to steady herself.

"Barba's been a very bad boy. He's got be punished! Shame about this nice suit, but he won't be needing clothes when I'm through with him," Lewis said.

"Wha - what do you mean? What do you want?" Olivia stammered.

"I want you to follow my instructions and don't call any of your police friends if you want to see your ADA boyfriend again," he said.

She grabbed a pen and wrote down what he commanded on the flyleaf of Barba's book. Lewis abruptly hung up. She briefly considered not involving the police, then quickly changed her mind. She needed help, but she wasn't going to contact Parker and DeRosa.

She was about to call Amanda when the phone rang. She thought it might be Lewis and braced herself should she hear more horrifying sounds of torture.

"Hello," she answered hesitatingly. "What? What happened?" Olivia gulped and sat down. Her eyes widened as she listened to a terrifying description of Cassidy's deteriorating condition.

"I'll come later, but I have an emergency right now," she replied calmly and disconnected.

She had considered her choices; both options were equally painful.

She felt guilty that Cassidy had been hurt checking up on her in her apartment. Before the attack she had considered breaking off their relationship. Granted, she had fun with Cassidy; he was comfortable. The sex was good, but lately she realized they didn't share too many interests, and he could be so immature at times.

She didn't think she was in love with Barba, but he had become a really good friend. While they continually challenged each other at work, they shared coffee and after work drinks often with serious and witty conversations. He made her laugh. He had cared for her since the rape, taken her into his home, comforted her, made sure she took her medications, and scheduled her appointments. He had asked for nothing in return.

Now Barba was injured, facing more torture from Lewis, and she was the only one who could help him.

Olivia made her decision, praying that Brian's condition would improve or that he could hang on until she could save Rafael with the help of her SVU colleagues.

Seeing Cassidy would have to wait a little longer, she decided. She picked up the phone again and began to dial.


End file.
